


Powder Blue

by Adastraetluna



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adastraetluna/pseuds/Adastraetluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grieving, but then finding comfort in each other's presence.</p><p>Or: what if this was how they actually got together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powder Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/gifts).




End file.
